To Be WIth Her
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: Another Turk dies. How far will the remaining Turks go to be with her?


To Be With Her  
By: Reno13 

Reno's POV  
I have led a horrible life. I see that now as I stand in front of a freshly dug grave. Rain splatters on my suit and seeps through my hair. I never treated her right. I always teased her but really she was like a sister to me. Beside me my friend weeps for this girl. I guess I knew that he loved her but he never let on. Now my friend stands there tears streaming down his face. His usually expressionless face is filled with pain. He comes forward and places a gift on the grave. A ring. Oh, God she died on her birthday. My last words to her were probably a mock or something. I can't remember. I drop my head in shame. She was the one you could always trust. She was the one that would always be there for you. You could look to her for advice or for a wise crack. She was my savior after Tseng I lean down and place the gold necklace beside the diamond engagement ring that is already there. The rain splatters on the jewelry that we placed there. As we turn to leave I catch sight of the people that attended the funeral. Mako blue eyes stare back into my aqua eyes. Wine colored eyes hold sympathy for us. Me. Rude. The Turks. My eyes finally settle on the last pair of eyes. They are blood red. For once these eyes hold an emotion. Sadness. The death of a friend. For to him we were not as bad of enemies as we were to the others. I turn away from them and head after Rude to the car. We will mourn for this girl. I glance at my friend. Tears stream silently for this girl. Yes, we will mourn. I take one last look at the epitaph on the grave. 

To Elena,  
She was loved,  
She had a kind heart,  
May God rest your soul,  
My dear, dear girl. 

I think this over as I walk to the car. Yes. May God rest your soul, my dear Elena. 

To Be With Her  
Rude's POV 

I think about a lot as we ride back to our apartment. I love her and will miss her forever. I never got to tell her that it was her that I wanted to be with always and forever. 
    
     Why did she have to die?! I scream in my mind.
    I cry without making any noise,
    

just hot tears streaming down my face.  
I stare out the window fighting the memory that wants to  
come back to haunt me. But it breaks through and I remember how it happened.  
My eyes close. 

Hey let's go out to eat, Reno cries. He winks at Elena. After all it is your birthday. Elena rolled her eyes and gave Reno a shove out of the door. I follow a faint smile playing on my features. 

We leave the apartment and walk down the street to one of the only decent places to eat in town. Suddenly, I was falling to the ground.  
I landed and heard a scream then Reno cursing. 

I jump up and look around. Reno is jabbing at a man with his nightstick. Elena is laying on the ground with a knife producing from her chest. I run to her side. 

No. Elena, I whisper. Please don't die. You can't die. Not now, not here. We need you. She groaned then opened her eyes. I dig into my pocket and come out with a Cure materia. I cast it on her and watch anxiously as the green magic washes over her body. No change in her health. 

Too bad of wound, Elena murmurs. Then she coughs and blood comes up staining her white shirt. 
    
     No I don't believe it.
    Rude. You know I am going to die.
    No, I whimper. No. Elena closes her eyes and sighs. 
    
    I grasp her hand. 
    
     I love you, 
    
    I whisper.
    

I reluctantly take her pulse.  
My hand falls away and the tears begin. She is dead. 

I open my eyes as we pull into the driveway. Silently we get out of the car and go to our separate rooms in the apartment. That night I lay awake thinking.  
Making up my mind I carefully walk into Reno's room. It is very messy. I stand at the doorway and gaze at my friend. Seeing his red hair makes me remember. Thoughts and memories chase each other around inside my head. I turn and leave my friend forever. 

I go back to my room and pull out my sleek black handgun. One shot. That's all it took. I slumped against the wall and I can all ready smell the sweet sense of blonde hair. 

To Be With Her  
Elena's POV 

I don't know how long I had been here in the Lifestream. I have seen Aeris Gainsbourgh, Rufus Shinra, and Tseng. We have talked and hugged but Tseng has not shown the interest in me that I hoped. Aeris has taught me all about the Lifestream. Except for the Cetra secrets of course. I wander a lot. I miss Reno and Rude a lot. The way Reno was always in high spirits and the way that Rude always was silent but strong. I sigh and wonder if they miss me. Of course they do, I reassure myself. One day I was wandering when I heard my name being called. 

Elllllllllleeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I spun around. That voice was so familiar. It was a voice that you rarely heard but when you did it was always saying something wise. 

Rude, I whisper. Then I yell it. Rude! I run toward the voice. Then he is there. I throw myself into his strong arms. 
    
     I missed you, he whispered. I smile but then frown.
    But if you're here
    He gazes at me lovingly. Love for me. I couldn't live without you, he replied. 
    
    I snuggle into his arms.
    Oh, I missed you too.
    We just stare into each other's eyes. His I find are blue. A voice startles us.
    You weren't thinking about leaving me out of this were you?
    We both turn quickly. There stands Reno twirling his nightstick. 
    
    He comes over to us and
    

I give him a huge hug.  
He grins his idiotic grin at me.  
I smile back and then we walk away.  
I am with my two favorite people in the whole Lifestream. 

To Be With Her  
Tifa's POV 

We came home from the funeral and fell onto the couch. After awhile Cloud turned on the TV. 'But neither of us were really focused on it. We were both thinking about Aeris. 

And now we are on the seen where two gunshots were heard. It has been identified that it came from the room of Reno and Rude, two ex-Turks. 

Cloud and I quickly look up.  
We are now inside of the apartment and it appears that the two men committed suicide. One shot to the head. And we will have more on this on the News at midnight. This is T.J Brokheart signing off. 
    
     Cloud and I stare at each other and then it comes to us.
    To be with her, I say. Cloud's eyes look misty.
    Yeah, he agrees.
    

I know he is thinking of Aeris.  
To be with her. 


End file.
